


Devil's Advocate

by leogrl19



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Devil Nadia but make her human, F/F, Why am I always sucked into games I do not PLAY by hot fictional women?, Why?, colors and lines, ding dong the Lucio is dead, he’s not coming back in this one kids, let the Corporate espionage begin~, still an apprentice but she’s 'The Consultant' now, we lose the horns but we get the Suits™, yet: so Powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leogrl19/pseuds/leogrl19
Summary: “I had.” A beat. The CEO’s eyes narrowing along with twilight lips, as if wholly averse to loosing whatever she intends to say. “Well. Let us call it a vision.”Rue…blinks. “A. ‘Vision’.”“Yes - and before you start — I’m Aware of how it sounds. But my very well paid, very cryptic psychologist and mentor assured me it’s a manifestation of some deep and relevant subconscious Desire. Which I should ‘ignore at my own peril’. Along with equally ominous phrases.” A sweep of her Hand about the office. “And here we are.”“I don’t Understand.”(Doesn’t know where ‘here’ is beyond Confusing.)Words tumbling from her mouth before she can even consider them. “Well: I understand you had a - vision.” Shakes her head. “What I don’t understand is what that has to do with me.”“Everything.” Nadia sighs. Hand ascending to a temple, as if the answer were perfectly Clear. “The person in my vision was You.”- -(Or: ‘The Devil Wears Alexander McQueen')
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Female Apprentice
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27





	1. The Consultant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the corporate Arcana AU absolutely NO ONE asked for. Literally stumbled upon this fandom a few weeks ago (— Nadia. Nadia is SO HOT. —) and here I am writing fic when I’m Supposed to be RETIRING. Lord.
> 
> This is essentially game story — all the Major plot bits in Nadia’s route — just in modern, non-fantasy setting. With little twists here and there to better fit this world until it takes a Life all its own. But everyone you know and love will still have their part to play and we still have the crazy hair and eye colors. Yay! This is just me being high key Obsessed with Devil!Nadia and her Lines — I’m a sucker for All or Nothing characters who OWN it. I want her from the beginning. But I also need her with non-Trash MC.
> 
> So! Consider 1st chappie a testing of the waters. Do you Care? Are you Interested? I think it could be Fun~ But regardless of how this spur-of-the-moment pet project o’ Mine goes - For now: Let’s all just drool over Nadia in a suit. Amen.

* * *

‘ _And how was the Devil when they spoke to you_?’

‘ _Polite_.’

\--

Measured knocks resound off the door to her office, lilting raps turned impatient towards their end. Overtaking the soft croon of music wafting the dimly lit room.

“Ah.” Barely able to lift her head past the line of her desk from the Voice before seeing a tall woman, draped with knotted headscarf, stroll near. Sharp brows edged by gold rims of sunglasses easing with regulated relief. “There you are.”

Rue angles an arm from files fanned across the dull concrete floor, shift of loose sleeve revealing brown wrist and smartwatch that wakes from the motion.

— Almost ten.

Didn’t lock the front door.

Habit. Since Asra often misplaces his keys and—beyond requested client interaction—comes and goes throughout the day as much or seldom as he pleases. They didn’t even bother with hiring a receptionist; between the two of them, whoever was closest and present usually enough for greeting any visitors.

During business hours.

“Completely my fault,” pushes from tucked knees to stand, clutching raw edge of her wood desk for support, “but — we’re closed-”

“You’ll forgive the hour.” (Catches: No _alternative_ in the statement.) Other woman tracking her rise with dark - quirked - lips. “I possess a limited window with which to accomplish matters outside the prying, collective gaze. This particular task urgent and in need of your. Expertise.”

Guarded and succinct. Like a thing rarely offered; rarely _said_. Each syllable fashioned to Inform and give as little away as possible.

“Explains the shades at night.” Gestures. To covered eyes. Round, sleek sunglasses leaving nothing to chance. Rue taking the moment to study the dark ensemble before her; unadorned, yet impeccably Tailored. Thigh-length blazer sporting clean, crisp lapels, sculpted masculine shoulders and a cinched, buttoned waist. Ebony linen of it and strict trousers catching the low light of her office to give a luxurious sheen.

Screams ‘ _Designer_ ’, but can’t glean a brand.

Taller woman unfaltering from her scrutiny. If Anything: Seems to Expect It. “You sound popular, Ms.…?”

Obsidian lenses regard her Coolly. Reflecting her Inquiry back at her. Before flawless ombre nails - textured gold with creeping black - settle. On temple and frame of sunglasses to tilt down carved, distinctive nose.

“Satrinava.”

…Beats of Silence pass between them.

(The - lapse and scratchy quiet before the start of a new song;)

Several tense breaths where they simply stare at each other. Observing. Verifying. Eyes the shade of Crimson Lingering; trailing the natural whirls of her Afro; how it rests and shades, an opulent mane, framing and edging her face.

Waiting for her _React_.

“…Uh.”

Full lips - smirk. Statuesque figure sweeping past her desk with decisive clicks of spiked red bottom heels. Elegant hand removing sunglasses completely.

Smoky lidded gaze peering down at her, Amused.

Rue - gapes. Stumbles a slight step back.

 _No Mistaking it_ :

Nadia Satrinava.

Known as the ‘ **Devil** ’ of the Corporate World.

Of course;

Of _Course_ Asra would head out for the night just before — _This_.

(Always feels - off-balance.) Queasy, irrational unease. When her business partner is away and she’s Left to deal with —

_New_

The woman before her—her Family—all but _Royalty_ in the realm of business; having hands in everything from pharmaceuticals to hospitality to charitable non-profits.

Nadia, herself, marrying then-CEO Lucio Morgasson of Vesuvia Enterprises - a marginally known, but largely mismanaged tech startup — only to assume the position once the company’s founder died of cancer three years prior and turn it into a Tech _Juggernaut_.

Countless rumors swirled the Brilliant, Authoritative - yet relatively new - leader, who singlehandedly saved the company from bankruptcy and scandal tied to Lucio’s association with RP Lending… an on the surface legitimate group with widely speculated criminal backing. But most gossip columns focused on the Callous way she restructured Vesuvia: It public knowledge there no love lost between Nadia and her late husband.

The socialite going on record several times to state her marriage for the potential of Lucio’s company and never him.

Dark fingers move to unravel scarlet headscarf, gauzy and ethereal between manicured fingertips. Swept fuchsia strands transitioning to scalding orange bun revealed. Hooped and stud earrings, gracing both ears, glinting in caught light.

Room subjected to the CEO’s Imposing Presence and Devilish Beauty.

Rue swallows.

“What.” (Has to stop it from being - ‘ _Why_ ’.) Straightens with a composing breath. “Can I do for you, Ms. Satrinava?”

Nadia eyes her once more, appearing mildly impressed. “Several acts come immediately to mind… Sadly, the situation calls for none of them.” Something… flicks - _keen_ \- in her gaze. Before it smolders. “I had.” A beat. The CEO’s eyes narrowing along with twilight lips, as if wholly averse to loosing whatever she intends to say. “Well. Let us call it a vision.”

Rue…blinks. “A. ‘Vision’.”

“Yes - and before you start — I’m Aware of how it sounds. But my very well paid, very cryptic psychologist and mentor assured me it’s a manifestation of some deep and relevant subconscious Desire. Which I should ‘ignore at my own peril’. Along with equally ominous phrases.” A sweep of her Hand about the office. “And here we are.”

“I don’t Understand.”

(Doesn’t know where ‘ _here_ ’ _is_ beyond Confusing.)

Words tumbling from her mouth before she can even consider them. “Well: I understand you had a - vision.” Shakes her head. “What I don’t understand is what that has to do with me.”

“Everything.” Nadia sighs. Hand ascending to a temple, as if the answer were perfectly Clear. “The person in my vision was You.”

……Okay.

But there’s no Doubt (or - _Crazy_ ) behind crimson gaze.

No — Change. In **Rooted** Posture and Absolute _Surety_.

“Maybe.” Rue sighs. “You saw a commercial or someone mentioned our website?”

“…You suspect I’m unhinged.”

Feels her brow wrinkle. “I didn’t say that. I only provided what could be an explanation for… This. Images tend to linger. It doesn’t necessarily have to mean anything beyond them being on your mind.” Runs fingers through the coiled turquoise of her hair. “I try not to judge potential clients. Consulting is about Trust—on Both sides. Whatever brought you here, you’re here now. And since ‘now’ is,” pauses to check her watch again, “10:26 on a weeknight, I’ll assume it’s as ‘urgent’ as you said.”

Nadia arches a brow. “How utterly Pragmatic.”

“More I don’t think a woman in your position would Waste either of our time.”

A…slow smile. Sinful. Crimson depths gleaming with (— _Hunger_?)Curiosity and simmered Interest. “Then I have a scenario. From a woman in my position considering acquisition of your. Talents.” Linen-wrapped arms fold. “Consider it a test.”

Rue nods:

 _ Isn’t_ New.

Most of their first-time clients wanting a show of their skill before joining on.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Swings out the wheeled chair from her desk. “I’ve been on my knees for hours.”

“Are you often on your knees?”

Rue glances up. Red stare still burning with curious Intensity; but nothing else she can call the woman out on.

Nothing - inherently wrong with the question.

(But,)

Felt: **Intent**.

“…Some days.” Settles in scooped seat. Knees immediately loosening with Gratitude. “Depends on what needs to be done.” A low, acknowledging **Sound** in the other’s throat. Rue motions to an empty chair opposite her desk. “Feel free to sit as well.”

“I’ll stand.” A single - click. Against concrete. Tapered toe of spiked four-inch heel pointed in her direction. Woman looking down on her seeming even _Taller_. “As for the scenario: Two companies are prime targets for acquisition. One has had moderate success and seen a recent spike in capital, but suffers high turnover. The other is steadily losing business, but possesses superior product and talent other companies have attempted to poach time and time again.” A deliberate pause. “I wish to obtain the better option of the two.”

Opposite heel snaps to meet its twin.

“What would you advise?”

“Are both companies in the same field?”

“They are.”

Rue closes her eyes. Inhaling - then loosing the breath. “Inquiries, to start. Quality assurance for the first company doing well enough with an inferior product as well as interviews with former employees of varying salaries and positions to get a feel for hierarchy; why or how they left. Then remove or, better yet, replace the problem and cut a deal.”

Digs an elbow into padded armrest; swiveling - light - to and fro; fingers curling beneath her chin.

“Meanwhile: offer to invest in the failing second company for a share of their projected profits and superior product with your input. If they manage to turn their luck around, you gain a solid asset that remembers you helped when they were down. If they don’t rebound, suggest a merger with the first company as a way to avoid insolvency and acquire their talent with no hard feelings.”

…Nods a bit, after a moment, Satisfied -

Opening her eyes to find Nadia almost on Top of her.

(She— _Towers_.)

Dark Leg poised at the meager gap between Rue's thighs. “Impressive.”

…Barest. Press of leg forward. Before she’s Turned away. “And similar to what I’ve heard from other agencies.”

Rue (- shakes her head) leans forward in her chair. Eying Aloof back. “If you’ve scoped the competition, I assume you already have a Plan.”

Nadia peers over a shoulder—

No. Not ‘peers’.

 _Consumes_. **Gauges**. Searing, Hungry **Red** probing and - - Oppressive.

“If I did; do you think it would Succeed?”

…swallows again. “I think you’re a Force to be reckoned.” Soft breath to clear her throat. “And whoever doesn’t know it will soon.”

“Then it’s Decided.” Rue arcs a brow. “You will be my consultant for Vesuvia Enterprises.”

“Just like that?”

Crimson eyes - flicker. Like a rearing flame. “Would you prefer I made it Harder?”

( _Again_ -)That:

 **Intent**.

Rue settles into the back of her chair. “It just seems too good to be True.”

(Like a Deal made with the **Devil**.)

Nadia shifts to face her. Nails grazing Garnet pendant nestled between peak lapels. “I Do have one Condition.” Rue nods. Encouraging her on. “The term of this arrangement will be Lengthy, at best. If you have prior obligations—Remove them.” Fingers - slip. To sliver of smooth brown flesh beneath. “I. Do Not. Share.” Each word neatly—grit. Punctuated by _clack_ of heels. “For the time that I employ you; you will be Mine.”

There’s a sharp meet of teeth. A - **_Heat_** \- beyond Expectation of Loyalty.

Crimson depths boring into her own Piercing and Imperious. 

…Rue leaves her chair. Drifting side of hand along live-edge of her desk with her approach. “You won’t find my Dedication lacking.” Brows hook. “But this is a Partnership, Ms. Satrinava. I’m not working under you - I’m _Helping_ you.” Meets: Unflinching gaze. “View me as an Equal; respect what I offer as what I view Best for you and Vesuvia, and you won't have to question where my loyalties lie.”

Silence. Music taking the unfilled spaces once more.

Another tense stretch of Weighted exchanges.

Red gaze - Heavy—- ** _Relentless_** \- _picking her apart_ …

Until: Nadia smiles. Spark and kindle - to **Pinning** eyes.

Like she’s found something _Fascinating_ ;

Like she’s regarding something New to _Own_.

Offers: A ringed Hand.

Rue glancing down at the gesture. Somehow - _Impossible_ , but —

 **Necessary**.

Extends her own to clasp it. (Faintest _bite_ of Nails pressed against round of her knuckles…)Painted fingers a warm— _Vise_. Before they - - Release.

Shakes it off.

“I wasn’t sure you’d agree to that.”

“A Gamble?” The CEO laughs, husky and delighted. “Though one-sided.” Tinted lids fall low. “It has to be You.”

“Why?” - doesn’t Understand. “You could have a team of consultants. Including me.”

“You would share me with others? Or is that: Modesty?” (A - **_Press_**. To the questions she. Doesn’t Know how to answer.) Nadia offering an enigmatic smile. “Call it: Intuition.” Her eyes are Clear; vibrant with that— _Surety_. “There’s a Feeling with you. Something I didn’t feel anywhere else.”

Rue scoffs a laugh; returning the expression. “If you tend to base major decisions on feelings, then I see why you need me.”

Curled lips inch higher. (Notes, this _Close_ , dark lipstick isn’t: Black. But inky, **Blood** - **red**.)

Rest of her observation - severed by the Replacement of Obsidian sunglasses. Headscarf arranged and knotted just so. “My office. Tomorrow at noon.” Slips; something squared and jet black from a pocket of her blazer. Gilded scrawl of a business card—Clutched—between two fingers and angled at her throat. “Security will know to let you in.”

…Reaches for the card - before it’s flicked back.

“I so hope you don’t Disappoint me, Ms. Douglas.”

“Doesn’t that go both ways?”

 **Blood** - **red** lips twitch(heated shift of tongue). Jet black card offered once more; sharp corner trailed against cheek… before being deposited in the breast pocket of her pressed shirt.

Nadia turning on spiked heel without another word. Rue eyeing the obtained card with a sigh… following her latest client out of her office. Trail of smoke and jasmine burning at her nostrils; lingering in the other's wake as the CEO halts at the front door. Shapely brow hiked and - Expectant.

…Well, _That’s_ not a Power Play.

Steps forward to open it; swinging aside to let the taller woman through.

(Ignoring: _niggling_ thought; how it tastes and _feels_ like -)

 ** Training**.

“How Kind.”

(But it’s Fine.) No Different from what she would do for any other.

Supposes if Anyone expected doors held open for them - it’d be a **Satrinava**.

Lets the thought pass - loose - with the cool evening breeze.

A man — a driver, Rue assumes — already Waiting. Relinquishing stiff posture to unlatch gleaming back door upon his mistress’ arrival.

 _Yep_.

Watches the CEO slip into the sleek, nondescript sedan. Door—Closed—Immediately after.

Rue eyeing the horizon from a distant siren's wail in the unknowable night. Before met with smooth _whir_ of descending glass.

Tinted window stalling beneath Nadia’s chin. “Tomorrow then.” Obsidian lenses regard her. World of lights in their shapes. “Don’t be Late.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Curled, twilight lips. Something like - _hungry_ _diversion_ at the offhand remark. Window eclipsing strong Profile once more; car rolling out of sight.


	2. The CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I Love this chapter.
> 
> The first is chock full of exposition/set up - blah blah (granted there’s some in two) - but I was able to Flow a Lot more with this one~ Man. I am having So much fun. You know it’s a party when you can’t wait to see where your own damn story goes. ;)

* * *

Traffic is terrible.

Rue sighs. Shifting against the soft cloth of her driver’s seat. Fingers restlessly—Relentlessly—tapping beige stitching stretched along steering wheel.

Rolls up her window to escape noxious fumes of the ( _rattling_ )stationary car in front of hers. Some unknown, **_sinister_** fluid dripping from its exhaust. Once again mentally Patting Herself on the Back for deciding to leave the office more than an hour early - despite Asra’s teasing.

 _ Hates_ being Late.

(Never mind it her first official--Scheduled\--meeting with a new client. Never mind that new client happens to be a **Satrinava**.)

There simply no easy way getting downtown so close to noon — late commuters heading in for their afternoon shifts or half-starved workers trying to catch an early lunch(late _breakfast_?) or those off the clock Entirely wanting to knock out errands under the assumption everyone _Else_ is at _work_.

Currently stuck in her third slowdown of the day; but she’s less than 15 minutes away from Vesuvia’s headquarters. Alternate routes from her phone’s live-traffic navigation managing to avoid the brunt of Dreaded downtown congestion. Earning her several rounds of ‘+four minutes’.

Now: she waits with all the other drivers wise enough to Heed their own traffic updates;

sighs again.

Truly. A Blessing and a Curse.

Rue nudges the knob on her steering wheel, increasing the volume of the classical music drifting past her ears - catching a part she _loves_ ; gaze flicking to the time on her car’s center console—for, likely, the hundredth time within the hour—after. As if her errant glance would stall the ( _Ruthless_ )digital display.

(Can’t - **Stop** \- it—-)creeping _Anxiety_ as Viscous—

Steady. As mysterious, malevolent liquid trickling from exhaust.

(Is it oil?

Is it — **_Evil_**?)

Tears her eyes away once more. Fingers - _tapping_. Despite the very Real assurance she won’t be late any time _soon_ … unless traffic doesn’t move in the next 30-ish minutes (— and, Oh _God_ : What if traffic **_Doesn’t_** move in the next _30-ish minutes_??)

Not even the whirling strains of Chopin enough to slow the flitting Panic whipping through her head as she watches the ETA on her phone

slowly;

Diabolically

 _Increase_. With each idle minute.

(Serene)Navigator voice once again informing her to turn right in 50 feet.

 _Yes - I’m aware I’m not turning Right — thank you, Kiki_.

…Decides to salve what’s left of her Sanity and call Asra once taps become nails - scratching at tucked threads. Removing a finger from wheel to swipe to the appropriate screen on her mounted cell.

Call picking up after the first ring.

“If it isn’t my favorite business partner.” Given in his singsong way. Crooned - _light_ \- through her car’s speakers and her shoulders instantly ease.

“Are you busy?”

“Not at all.” ( _Worries_ \- because he’d say that even if he was _Swamped_ ….) “You actually caught me after a call with Harry over at his computer repair shop.”

“How did that go?” Inhales: a placating breath; given something else to **_Focus_** on.

“Fine, fine.” (Can practically see him waving her off.) “He’s happy with the recommendations we gave; though--” Rue’s grip on the steering wheel—tightens. “He did seem to miss you. Even told me to tell you he said ‘Howdy’.” Asra mimics the man’s squeaky baritone. “I think he likes you, Rue. We’ll never have to worry about viruses - or the occasional water across keyboards - again at this rate.”

“Don’t you mean crumbs _in_ keyboards from your compulsive snacking?”

“The water’s to get rid of the crumbs.”

“Uh-huh.”

Her partner chuckles, low. “Is that why you called?” Hears the telltale—snap—of their office microwave door opening. “You’d think you’d be much more concerned with your own _Special_ client instead of worrying over mine.”

Rue exhales. “It’s at the forefront of my thoughts - I assure you.”

“How’s the drive?”

“Still in traffic. But hoping it lets up soon since I’m close.” Inches forward in tandem with (Evil)leaky car. Finally able to shift into turning lane. “Something must be going on — there’s a cop directing cars.”

Sighs.

If she can Just get Past — _him_

“…It’s 11:15, Rue.”

“I know-”

“You still have an entire 45 minutes.”

“I _know_.”

Microwave’s _hum_ trails his voice. “I just don’t want you arguing with Kiki again. You two only made up, after all.” Rolls her eyes. Before - the beat.

(Silence. She’s all _too_ familiar with.) “There’s no need to push yourself. I would have been more than happy to have driven you.”

“It’s fine, Asra.” A - _mantra_ \- between them. “Immersion therapy. I just don’t want to be late to this meeting.” Being in a car doesn’t necessarily _Help_ ; but she’s come Far enough that it isn’t the **_Source_**. “And since I’m currently immobile and considering ditching my car to _walk_ , I thought I’d check in.” Cranes forward. Peek of matte black of her destination visible at top of her windshield. “You know: In case I never return.”

Soft laughter. “Why, Rue - you’re only meeting the CEO of Vesuvia Enterprises, youngest of the Satrinava _Dynasty_.” His voice lowers to a teasing lilt. “Don’t tell me you’re Nervous?” (Can _Hear_ \- _smirk_ on Fluffy Bastard of a partner’s lips.) “Or is it - _Anticipation_?”

“I will get Muri to attack you, Sir.” More laughter. “I’m actually not nervous - not about the meeting, at least. Is that weird?” Shakes her head. “A client’s a client. We’ve dealt with all types. She’s just.” Considers. The woman who prowled her office last night. “…Eccentric.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“She asked if I’m on my knees often, Asra.”

…The next five seconds in her car are Filled with wheezing Laughter.

Trash.

“ _Aha_ …” recovering, hiccuped breaths, “It. Is truly a shame I missed your little late night encounter.” Directs the most impeccable _Stank Face_ in phone’s direction. “Still: that ‘eccentric’ who so thoughtfully inquired on your knees also established multiple programs for minority girls interested in STEM. Not to mention the grants curated for female tech entrepreneurs attempting to make it in a male-dominated industry.”

“Fair - but, for all we know, it could have been for the tax credits.” Rue coasts forward; another car in the line ahead allowed to turn after a stream of crossing pedestrians. “Not to mention the publicity. Vesuvia wasn’t exactly doing Well on that front.”

“I could always join you if you’re truly concerned.”

“I appreciate the thought - but now that I promised to solely work Vesuvia, you’ll need to handle everyone else.”

“Very true.” The microwave door pops open then snaps shut once more. “You’ve always had good Instincts, Rue. You should trust your decision.”

“Mm.” Feels her brow furrow. Unsure if it’s true or not. “Sorry again for springing all this on you out of the blue.”

“Most of our work is follow-up at this point; and you made sure to offer our newer clients comprehensive ‘To-Do’ lists before heading off.” The active sound of water running. “Beyond all that: This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Making Nadia Satrinava happy guarantees we’ll never want for work again.”

“That’s the plan.” The line of cars in front of her suddenly start to chug forward. “All right - looks like we’re moving. I’ll text you after to tell you how it went.” Draws: One last—Deep, cleansing breath. “Wish me luck.”

“You won't need it. I can’t think of a person better suited for the task. Even the ‘Devil of the Corporate World’ knows it - or you wouldn’t be heading there now.”

Smile flickers at the corners of her lips. “Thanks for the pep talk, Coach.”

Asra tsks. “You’re right: Should have used more sports metaphors.”

“Goodbye, Asra.”

Her partner husks a final parting laugh with his own jovial goodbye before her phone goes black.

* * *

The first thing Rue notices upon entering one of the many sleek doors cut from floor to ceiling glass of Vesuvia’s entrance is that it’s:

Big.

 _Ostentatious_ ;

State-of-the-Art.

Recalls the building being designed by some famous architect/interior designer duo, but even without the Big shot names — It’s. Something else.

 **Imposing**. Modern and Aloof to the point of almost being _Severe_ — if not for the rich, dark marble, woods and polished metal accents balancing the cold, stark geometrics of exterior. Impressive, but grandiose Lines in building’s envelope — Brazenly Carved into steel and black cladding in Daring angles forming ‘Vs’. Offering Gold-trimmed balconies to occupants on certain levels.

Passes. Something like a narrow metal detector discreetly anchored around doorway - but it doesn’t go off despite Copious amounts of metal on her person.

 _Huh_.

Makes a mental note to ask on it later - genuinely interested in purpose of strange device - before stepping off to the side to raise her smartwatch.

11:37.

Lucky enough to score a designated spot with charging station for her car in the strip of visitor parking beyond the building’s underground garage, before heading inside. Sure of the general layout of things from research she did before heading to bed.

Told ‘security’ would know to let her in. But…should she just flag one down? Hope her guess of one of the hostile looking, well-built men and women with no discernible insignia pacing corners of the lobby, pans out?

It more than a little Awkward making a beeline to a (maybe)guard upon entering.

Smooths the lobe of an ear— (Has: _Time_ ) — before Deciding to make her way to the front desk like a non-threatening human. Sculptural arrangement inlaid with Vesuvia’s logo Clearly the centerpiece of the space.

Stares for a moment. Taking in the **Size** of it.

Forget having a receptionist -

They have _Twenty_.

…Rue approaching the one who smiles and makes eye contact with her first.

“Welcome to Vesuvia Enterprises!” Cheery, perky voice washes over her with standard greeting; petite woman with earpiece beaming across panel.

(Can’t help wondering if that’s her Personality or if they just pay her That Much…)

“How can I help you today?”

“Hi, I’m--” Black fabric shifts in her peripheral vision, Fit, olive-skinned woman suddenly standing beside her. Coil of translucent plastic at ear.

“This one’s mine, Nomi.”

“Gotcha!” Young receptionist happily going back to typing at her computer like she was never there.

“…Uh.”

“This way, Ms. Douglas.”

“A-Ah -” Rue glances around - hesitating; before falling in step behind the other woman. “Sure.”

(At least ‘Nomi’ with the lipstick-stained venti latte and bedazzled phone case a Witness if she’s secretly Assassinated — so there’s _That_ ).

Sharply dressed stranger leading her further in and around several corners to what looks like a private elevator. Brass of doors impressively carved in Bold Art Deco style. Swipe of the other’s black ID toward a blinking panel immediately bidding doors open.

Steps in - eying equally decorated cab: abstract art lining paneled walls and custom chevron floor. Copper screens with antique finish staggered side by side to form custom piece in its Center. Printed, patinated sheets made to resemble circuit board dazzling to behold.

“I’m. Guessing you’re with security.” Notes: only two embellished buttons the elevator seems to possess. No numbers or letters to distinguish them. Just the Impression of Up or Down. “Thank you for your help.”

“Glad to assist.”

(Doesn’t mind that it’s brief.)But. Can’t shake the Tone;

Feeling. That reply’s a little…

 _Stiff_.

Like the woman’s addressing a Superior.

(Because of where she’s headed?)

\- **Hopes** she’s Headed.

(Is her Role already - Known?)

Shifts fabric strap of her bag digging slightly into shoulder. Silence stretched between them for Remainder of ascent.

Is led outside elevator cab moment doors part - exquisitely veined, ebony marble continuing its play on walls. Nothing but a short walk before them - hallway branching left and right - and a Grand office clad entirely in opaque glass; Dark, gradient strips that seem to shift with each step forward lining its surface. Doubly assuring Nothing inside can be seen. Nearly seamless glass door with same, Edgy design crafted for entry.

Whole of its Aura—- **Intimidating** and **Remote**.

(Somehow: _Knows_. **This** CEO’s office.)

Woman accompanying her to entrance before dipping her head Respectfully.

“Have a pleasant day, Ms. Douglas.”

Pacing away without further word as if summarily **Dismissed**.

Rue watching her disappear behind etched doors of private elevator; before turning back to the Impenetrable office.

Recognizes the door for entry, but there’s no handle. Assuming its automatic; yet it makes no motion to let her in when she steps near.

……exhales.

Does she Knock?

Would be the Logical move.

(But there’s an Inexplicable feeling office’s occupant would be less than impressed if she Did.)

Entire chain of events feeling like another of _That_ Woman's— **Tests**.

Examines door again; pausing on a black panel she missed before - almost indiscernible from rest of tinted glass -- Reminding her of a phone screen. Taps a finger to it to have it light up with rows of numbers.

A digital numeric keypad.

Stares at it for a while… idly tapping squares of keys to discover a six-digit limit. Screen shaking itself clear and blinking an Exasperated Red at her.

…Reaches for bag. Pulling out jet black business card offered to her the other night. Wondering, after idle inspection - Why - some of its gilded letters appeared duller than others.

Dismissed it as general Wear and Tear -

But would a woman like Nadia Satrinava give her an Old card?

(Could be Overthinking things _Entirely_ )Barely Knows the woman beyond headlines to even Begin to assume her habits. ….But there’s six spaces waiting for her on the display and six faded letters pressed into card stock.

Does the Mental Math - Matching letters with their placement number in alphabet…before tapping the Result in.

Tinted door sliding, noiselessly, open.

“Rue.” (Blinks - because apparently they’re on a first-name basis now.) Nadia Satrinava regarding her from behind black expanse of desk; finger angled along chiseled ridge of cheekbone and thumb set beneath chin. Face, hand and neck framed by glossy waves left free; opposite side of sunset strands draped over a shoulder.

CEO’s crimson gaze languidly dipping to one of two large monitors. “You’re even Early.”

Given: Nonchalant; but Rue can tell the other woman is Pleased.

Eyes architectural chair Nadia occupies with the look of something Custom-made. Dark and geometric and -

Tall.

Shapes cut from its broad back and arms padded with supple scarlet making it appear more — _Throne_.

Meets steady, Observing stare of CEO once more. Flicking head to panel. “That was Dramatic.”

“My.” Lips the shade of decadent Pomegranate slant and quirk her way. “Don’t tell me it wasn’t to your Tastes.”

“I’m only thinking how I’ll Match it next time you drop by my office.” Slips. Business card back into front pocket of her bag. “Maybe sudoku?”

A Full smirk this time. Nadia Beckoning her in.

(Only Notices—Then): Didn’t even - _Consider_. Entering the other’s office—Until: _Allowed_.

That the—- **Force**. Weight and - _Efficacy_. Of seated Woman’s Presence.

Rue stepping forward. Unable to help cursory glance around office she couldn’t see in, but quickly returning her sight to client once more. Door soundlessly shutting behind. “You look like you were expecting me.” Nadia cocks a brow. “Beyond the hour.”

A certain…Poise to shoulders. Posture. Like the CEO knew the Exact _Moment_ she’d walk in.

“Because I was.” Can only see dark plunge of V-neck - to what looks like - Tailored Black dress. Long sleeves ending, tapered, at bracelet clad wrists. “There’s a camera. Right around there,” a gesture toward ceiling, somehow direct yet vague, “that shows who approaches my office - and When. Here.” Directing finger draws back to run down side of cool grey monitor. “It was Very cute, by the way, watching you work out the cipher I left you. You had the most Precious flash of Victory light those curious eyes once you’d figured it out….”

Nail taps to metal. A sharp, drawing sound.

“It made me want to override the command. Tease you a hair more.” Ringed Hand lowers to desk. “It would have been a hassle down the line - I’d have to undo all my work then reset the door back to its original task; but so Very Worth it, I think.”

(Another instance where Rue…Doesn’t know what to Give.)

Moves on. “…Were you. Watching me the moment I stepped on this level?”

All that comes to mind when she’s actually Curious.

“Don’t be Silly.” Crimson glints - canny - beneath low lashes. “I Watched you the moment you entered My building.”

(And -

What to _Say_ to —- _That_?)

CEO marking the Length of her form; yellow, knotted pencil skirt she chose to wear parting with sinuous hems right above knees with grace of a tulip’s petals. **Back**. To her own black top; tucked and fitted with crochet sleeves.

Loop of orange hair shifting across fabric of dress. Finger curled to bronze cheek moving to rest beneath Vivid - Full of bottom lip. “You’re very. Careful. Aren’t you?”

 _Ah_.

…Subtle. The other woman always coming across as wholly Confident… but it’s visceral. Rue Feeling the mien of Advantage—the **Certain** that comes with Familiar. An. Added bravado. With the woman being on her own playing field.

In: Control.

(Difficult - to enter another’s space, admitting a Vision. That you Need them.)

Accustomed to it; common amongst their more affluent clients. Doesn’t mind a bit of Flexing so Long as it gains them—Forward.

Rue motioning to one of paired chairs near folded metal of substantial desk. Neither nearly as striking as CEO’s own, but notably stylish and on trend. “Can I sit?”

“You won’t Answer?” Barbed towards its end. Nadia’s eyes narrowing slightly.

“I assumed it was rhetorical. Or, rather, I assumed you’d get no satisfaction from an answer you knew.”

And it’s that Same, Strange Force… the same Heavy Unknown she picked up last night. Evaluating Heat behind piercing gaze. Two fingers eventually flicking towards chair she chose. “You May.”

Settles into the surprisingly ergonomic piece for how sculptural it appears. “You appear to be in a good mood, Ms. Satrinava.”

Sets bag into lap. Tugging zipper to main compartment.

“Nadia.” Commanded. Rue glances up. Unaware new familiarity Extended to her. “You did go so far as to insist we were ‘partners’, after all.” Doesn’t know if smirk is Entertained or Lenient of her Audacity. “I’d rather not waste time on formalities with someone I expect to spend a great deal of time with.”

Another nod. Having no preference one way or the other - beyond request to be addressed by first name a sign of Deepening consultant-client relations. “Before we start, I should apologize.”

“Oh?”

Takes a breath.

(Knew she’d have to do this the moment she stepped out of her car.)

Matter bound to come up sooner or later — _If_ the other wasn’t already **Aware**.

Highly doubts a woman like Nadia Satrinava lenient or guileless enough to skip vetting and a background check. But -- at least This Way—it’s Her pace. “I should have mentioned this last night, but. Well: There wasn’t really an opening for it.” Feels her muscles—constrict—on instinct. Knowing the various _Reacts_ to what she’s about to give. “I was in a near fatal car accident a few years back involving a jackknifed 18-wheeler that caught fire on the freeway.” (Breathes.) “I was told my injuries were severe enough that I needed a transplant and was placed into an induced coma while a donor organ was secured.”

There’s an Even across Desk - a lack of Shock or Pity - that confirms her thoughts. CEO saying nothing as Rue pushes through.

“When I was brought out of the coma;” …frowns. At the - Hesitation. The—lump building in her throat. The Inane, Simple _Fear_. Of: Rejection. Of:

 **Different**.

But she Needs to get this over with.

1\. 2. 3.

“I had to. Relearn things… like walking; speaking. Interactions. And I did. But some nuances remain difficult for me. It’s hard to pick up on all the cues.”

 _Like a child’s fledgling attempt making friends on the playground_.

Smiles, wry.

“Sometimes, I have to think Longer on things than most.” Presses. Finger to temple, past coils of her hair. “There’s a delay. My mind runs faster than my words and my mouth can’t keep up. I get overwhelmed. I’ll start to stutter and slur.” Robotic.

(1. 2. 3.) “But it doesn’t happen often. I’ve gotten better with it over time. Still. I prefer watching to talking.”

Told it can make her come off as ‘standoffish’. Asra’s kind way of putting it; when in Reality - most just aren’t worth the _Effort_.

Rue straightens. Bridging fingers across top of bag. “But Watching is also one of the Reasons I’m good at what I do. This isn’t a bid for special treatment; I’ll get the Result you’re looking for. I just wanted everything out in the Open. You should know who you’re working with.”

Silence.

CEO’s expression carefully Inscrutable. Features betraying nothing. “You drove here?”

Rue shifts in her seat; feeling her shoulders square. Brows - knot. “I don’t like things to Defeat me.”

Doesn’t remember what happened that day beyond - - jarring; clipped images - —

White flashes of wracking pain.

But driving’s a **Necessity**. She Overcomes it.

Nadia regards her. Turning hand to palm. “Keys.”

( - thrown - off-guard.) “- What?”

“The keys that you carry upon your person to access your house, your car and various other possessions.” Immaculate manicured fingers extend towards her. “Present them.”

(Questions)But. Sees no Immediate Risk. Not much the other woman can Do in the space of her office and the keys’ owner right in front of her.

…fishes them from her bag. Leaning forward to place sparse ring of keys in Requesting Hand.

Watching it Close and — **Retract**. “You’ll be assigned a driver. They’re all Rigorously trained and thoroughly discreet; Wherever you need or wish to go, they’ll take you there. Where did you park?”

Asked - before she can barely grasp the situation. “I -…in. A Visitors’ space, near the entrance.”

“Excellent.” Fingers deftly work obvious key fob to her car from ring. “Your car will be relocated to underground parking within a reserved space. I’ll have a pass made showing you’re an extended guest, so there’s no concern of it being towed.”

“Ms. Satrin-” An Imperious **Look**. Swallows. “I did just say I wasn’t looking for special treatment.”

“‘Special’ is subjective. Providing my consultant with a driver when there is No Need for her to drive - when I am more than capable of offering an Alternative - is not ‘special’ to me. If anything — it’s Common sense.” Key ring and fob are set neatly aside. “Does that make you feel better?”

Rue. Stares at her.

Other (apparently)taking lull as Acquiescence.

“I do appreciate Honesty. I don’t know many who would present what could be viewed as Weakness so openly. Especially before Proving themselves.” Corners of CEO’s mouth - twitch. “How exceedingly…Confident.”

Moves to protest - _Bring_ former point up once more -

Before device on Rue’s wrist suddenly chirps; displaying her BPM and blood oxygen levels for the hour in vibrant LED display.

“- Excuse me.” Exhales at the timing — quickly silencing it. “My partner, Asra’s, something of a worrywart.” (Notices: slitting of Watchful Red gaze.)

Like there a word in there she Didn’t like.

Chooses to Ignore it. “After I was able to move on my own, he wanted to make sure I’d have access to help if I needed it. As well as up-to-the-minute updates on the state of my physical health.”

That person even going so far as to set up a ‘Find Me’ tracker to instantly know where she was in case of Emergency.

“I’m familiar with the brand.” Nadia glances down to it - utterly Unimpressed. “And it is all it can do to keep track of your steps daily.” A sneer of Distaste. “I simply Cannot let this stand. You will have one of our models by day’s end — our latest, before it hits the market.”

“I Respectfully decline.”

Crimson eyes - widen; before hardening to match string of rubies gracing bronze chest. “Are you Denying my gift?”

“I’m making it Clear, again, you don’t have to fret over me.” Matches: Hard stare. Refusing to wilt under it. “I also don’t accept gifts from clients. Please respect that boundary.”

Fingers toy with necklace; ascending elegant column of neck to cradle side of face once more; nail of Nadia’s pinky—Pressing into pomegranate lip.

Instead of the sharp _Ire_ Rue expected -

Amusement.

( _Indulgence_?)

 **Hunger**.

…Tempered by an enigmatic smile. “Shall we Move on?”

(Feels: _Uneasy_.) — Not quite a Win. But Eager to follow suggestion. When They’ve gotten Severely off-track from meeting’s Intent. Rue reaching inside bag again for notebook; soft brown speckled cover pried and pen poised to first, lined page.

“Paper and pen?” Nadia chuckles. Rich sound claiming the office. “How charmingly antiquated.”

“Like business cards?” Grin—cuts, razor-sharp across CEO’s lips. “There’s a certain Response from writing in notebooks that you can’t get with tablet or phone.” (More than defending her habits)Smooths familiar cover with finger. “It puts people on Guard. Makes them Self-conscious. They automatically believe you’re writing something about them - and act Accordingly. Not liking they can’t Know what it is.”

Useful.

In her line of work.

“And you suspect that will work on me?”

Rue shakes her head. “No, actually. Your Confidence is genuine.” (Considers.) “Another way to say that is your Ego is such you Expect your words to be Transcribed.” Clicks. Butt of pen. “Why Wouldn’t a person write down what you’re speaking?”

Another chuckle. Decadent. Sweeter than the last. “My, you do continue to Impress me.”

“With you, I feel I have to earn my Keep.”

Witnesses. That - **Sinful** — **Dark** of expression. “I’d wager you Earn quite a bit….” Fingers curl beneath chin. “Will you be a Good consultant for me, Rue?”

Same **Intent**. Right on the edge of - _Obscene_. (Innocent?) Prickling over her flesh….

(Something in—Haughty **Tone**.) Pressing her to Meet it. “I Plan to be the Best.”

Low sound - barely _there_ \- held hostage in back of throat. More glinting Amusement.

Nadia rolling her lips. “I suspect a Coup. Dramatic as that may be.”

(Takes Rue a moment)

\- rapid shift in Air.

To realize they’re back on Topic.

“Lucio appointed the members of Vesuvia's Executive Board himself - before I arrived - and they’ve, since, possessed a certain… Immunity. Upheld by blatant Favoritism and company bylaws. Now that my dearly departed husband is truly well and gone, and I’ve assumed the mantle of CEO, the members of the Board - their Roles in this company - are no longer so Secure as they’d like.”

Magenta Brows slant—harsh. Repelled Sneer returning. “Though I’ve done everything within my Power to restore Vesuvia Enterprises to its proper place - and Beyond, its Board has done everything in Theirs to keep it in the dredges of Mediocrity. Complacent. To let things stand as they were so long as they remain Untouched.” Lips—purse—with Contempt. “Heaven forbid they’d actually Need Do their jobs.”

Rue’s pen pauses. “You hold no love for the members of the Board. So I can only assume you’ve been limited by those company bylaws - and the need for Appearances - to remove them all at Once.”

Nadia nods; Pleased. “Change is Necessary; but it’s also akin to Poison. It rattles common Fears and makes Investors clutch tightly to their pursestrings. And though I am a Competent CEO - the position was still New. A Leader appears flighty and impetuous if they fire the old guard. I was trapped by Lucio’s decisions.” Red gaze - flinty with annoyance - lightens as it settles on her. “How do you suppose I outmaneuvered them?”

Doesn’t answer Immediately - even under Expectant Weight. Rue weighing the question with the information that’s been given.

Reviewing her notes. “…You took small sips.”

The CEO’s face Blooms - a Wicked sort of _Delight_. Quirked lips parting; as if Tasting something particular Clever. “That I Did. Bidding my time: Only incorporating seemingly superficial changes at first; small shifts of the deck in preparation for Grand Result.” Black and gold fingertips meet lightly, twinned and pressed. “There is a Vote held, every three years - an Opportunity for the CEO to make significant institutional changes benefiting the company as a whole. The most Consequential being who remains - or is Discarded - from the Executive Board. One of Lucio’s more effectual decrees should a member attempt to overthrow him.” An unmoved sniff. “The Power is now Mine; but the Board, collective, possesses enough of the company’s shares that they can pool together to Challenge me. If they wished.”

Rue props a brow. Noting the other doesn’t seem Particular concerned by the detail. “Would they?”

“If it meant their Survival.” Nadia’s fingers unravel; Collected figure tilting back in chair. “But I’m certainly not Heartless: If the Board members can adequately Prove to me, before the Vote, they’ve Earned their Keep, they are Free to Stay.” Top of brown knee shifts behind desk, CEO crossing long Legs. “I have Replacements in mind, of course. But securing - and Training - reliable Talent brings its own setbacks.”

“And where do I fit in all this?” Sees: several venues where her services could be theoretically applied. Without specific Direction.

“I desire your Professional Opinion. Whom I should Keep. Whom I should let Go.” Crimson eyes gleam in combination of natural and artificial light. “Find the diamonds who appear as Coals then - Apply Appropriate Pressure.”

Rue nods, underlining several words next to bullet point.

A Simple enough Request; if not requiring Finesse in its execution. “What are your relationships with the Executive Board members?” Looks up. “Who do you see as your Greatest threat? Ally?”

Nadia hums; sound like it’s a Decent series of questions. Ones Worthy of her Time. “I’m sure you’re aware I was Vice-President while my husband was in charge.” Red eyes roll at the Thought. “How he Loved to be called ‘President’…His - Fondness for the dramatic….” One last Scathing grimace; before moving on. “What Many don’t know is I was also acting CTO; the technological breakthroughs Lucio would often lord over press were, in fact, my Designs. Once he grew sick—and it was Clear I would replace him—the title was passed to Dr. Valdemar Renard - though I Personally still see to all new devices developed within Vesuvia’s walls.” Mouth Curls with self-Satisfaction. “I imagine that would make me something of a Pest in their eyes. They often try to expedite prototypes to production without proper compliance.”

A Motive to be sure. Rue jotting down a paraphrased account - her own quick thoughts on what seems an Eager CTO - in margins, before indicating CEO Continue.

“Vlastomil Blažek is Vesuvia's CFO and is…adequate. Skittish. Positively dull outside his obscure interests. I don’t tend to interact with him much - beyond reviewing Quarterly finance reports. Which have a habit of finding their way to my office via interns or middle management within his department. I Do believe I Frighten the poor man.” Nadia chuckles, sound all but _Thrilled_. “Vulgora Martin - our Head of Security - does their job well; often to a Concerning degree.” A knowing smile her way. “You experienced firsthand how ‘approachable’ security could be upon entering. We’ve had several complaints on excessive force from journalists, reporters and other interested visitors. You’ll find they have quite the volatile disposition.” A Hand settles on Nadia’s knee. “And Volta Cavallo oversees Vesuvia’s marketing endeavors as CMO. While I don’t consider her an ‘ally’, she is the one member of the Board I tolerate most. Sweet in her own way. Though, that sweetness often means she’s Ruthlessly manipulated into the other’s petty ploys.”

“And what of your COO - Valerius Sigvard?”

“Ahh, Valerius Sigvard the _Third_.” Pieces the name out with Affected airs. Before a Sharpness swallows her features. “The high-functioning alcoholic you would do Well to keep your eye on. I have brokered many lucrative alliances for Vesuvia over the years; though it Demands keeping my fingers in many a wayward pot. Ventures and cooperatives that must be…Maintained. When I'm away for days to weeks at a time, the company’s day-to-day matters fall to Valerius.” Yet another Unmistakable show of being Unimpressed. “Naturally, I have eyes and ears throughout Vesuvia during my absence—Most notably my executive assistant—but Valerius is very aware of their Loyalty and tends to stick to shadows when plotting his little schemes.” Lips - Part - with Hungry grin. “But you, dear Rue. You are an Unknown. And unknowns can be Valuable — even when picked by their opposition. All the More, if he believes you sway me.”

“It sounds like you want me as Bait… Or that you expect me to betray you.” Return of Enigmatic gaze. Rue clicking her pen; closing and drawing binding strap over her notebook. “Thank you. This is a good start.”

“Nothing Else?” Nadia eyes her with vague mirth. “Shoe sizes? Preferred meals?”

Feels: her own mouth twitch. “Relevant though those may be - I’ll decline for now.” Sobers. “If I rely on you too much, I’ll start to form Biases. I’d like the rest to come from my own observations.”

“Then I’ll announce your arrival in Today’s meeting to test the waters — see how they react. Then arrange for you to meet the Executive Board tomorrow afternoon.” Legs uncross. CEO drawing back to desk with Sure and effortless grace. “Consider it time to prepare; I’m sure they’ll be Unrelenting in wanting to know Everything about you given I personally requested your aid.”

“An Opportunity to see if they’re as Effective as you’d like.” Replaces notebook in bag. Zipping it after. “Don’t you want to know who Fights for it?”

Nadia smirks; regarding her with Strange Interest…before resting a manicured finger on small circle - seemingly part of the desk depressing at the touch. “Portia.”

Door to CEO’s office slides open mere moments later. Rue turning in her seat to see a shorter, woman with auburn, messy bun stroll in; donned in smart blazer, belted dress and colorful kitten heels. Tablet wielding invitee making Beeline for Nadia’s desk.

“You rang, ma’am?”

“I did. And your timing, as always, is Impeccable.” Nadia smiles ( - _Smiles_ -), indicating her with smooth tilt of her head. “Portia - Rue Douglas. Rue: this is Portia Devorak, the assistant I mentioned earlier. A woman as Invaluable to me as I’m sure she’ll be to you.” Freckled assistant winks her way. “Portia, if you would see to providing My consultant with an office on this level - as well as appropriate accommodations.”

Rue raises a hand. (Knows—Now, why the woman has Yet to return her other keys.) “That won’t be Necessary.”

Crimson eyes fall on her. “No?”

“You’ve already gone so far as to assign me a driver. My office may not be downtown, but it’s not so long a drive I can’t commute here when needed.”

“I Want you At Hand when I have need of you.” (There)That —- **Look**. Fleeting and Avid. Eyes narrowed just so. “And I would not see you overexerting yourself. Vesuvia Enterprises will handle all incurred costs.” Another Slow measure of her form. “You will Lack for Nothing.”

…Glances to Portia to see if there’s any Help to be found; other woman merely smiling with a knowing glint to blue eyes. Offering one-shouldered shrug that asserts:

‘Might as well enjoy it.’

Inhales. Rue winding a wrist.

(Is there a _Point_ in fighting it?)

Clear she won’t Win. Not when her latest client is particularly… **Insistent**. Not when it’s Clearly two against One.

“Then. I appreciate your generosity.”

Nadia arches a brow. “You have yet to see my ‘Generosity’. But. Soon, I think.” More of that Shameless _Hunger_. “For Now, I do still have a meeting with my _Illustrious_ Board to get to.”

“Of course.” Rue stands to her feet, looping bag’s strap over an arm. “I won’t take up anymore of your time.”

“Then I will Take Yours: We will reconvene in the evening—for dinner.” A Look to Portia. “At Leaf?” Her assistant immediately nods — already rapidly tapping something into tablet. Covered back etched with stylized ‘V’. “I look Forward to resuming our Consultation. Once I’ve concluded matters.” (And it’s that - _Pressure_.

Not Unpleasant.)

Like a hand— **Set** —to spine. Leading Back wherever it Wills.

 _Insidious_ ….

Crimson eyes trail her expression. **Lock** with heady **Weight**. “With what I wish to impart, I’d prefer we were Alone.”

Feels - Safest. To simply acknowledge and Nod.

“Portia, do give Rue a tour of the building with Executive access before showing her where she’ll be staying during her time here.”

“On it.” Assistant marking Confirmation with a two-fingered salute. “And I’ve arranged for your tea to be ready upon arrival.” Blue eyes taper; the woman sporting her own Completely Over It sneer. “Figured you’d want a headstart on the Headache the other Board members are bound to give.”

“You are an absolute Treasure.” Red gaze shifts back to her. Nadia’s Lips curling. “Well then, Ladies.” Rises— **Strong**. Fluid from desk. Picture of Flawless **Determination**. “Shall we get Shit Done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you just SCREAM with me Imagining Nadia at her big desk, in her big office eyeing Rue on a screen while simultaneously ordering security via earpiece? “Ms. Douglas has just approached Nomi at the front desk. Retrieve her.” “Leave her at my door. Don’t you Dare say a word.” *Sighs* BIG Gay.


	3. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a 3-episode rule kind of girl.
> 
> I’ve been transparent on gauging interest since 1 (b/c it’s an *IMMENSE* amount of effort - esp with CRAY of 2020 - and will only require MORE chapters 4 and on), and I’m currently not convinced there’s enough for me to keep posting. Tragic when you miss a tag’s ‘heyday’ - but such is Life. And if this just isn’t Nadia stans (who are left) cup of tea, that’s Fine too.
> 
> So, Consider 3rd chap the last, unless this changes. As well as Thanks to those who hit kudos button, bookmarked and Especially commented. Looking at you MinaMauveine and Luthor for pushing me This far. <3

* * *

“And Here’s where you’ll be staying.”

Portia flicks a switch on her way in, illuminating wallpapered foyer; smoothly transitioning to grasp interior handle of (surprisingly Thick) handsome grey door with practiced ease. Holding it open to gesture Rue follow. Ribbons of auburn hair jostling with casual motion.

“….Right.” (This is -) Blinks. From mild stupor at sliver of opulent interior she can see from entrance; Bold, gold-leaf florals on pastel walls revealed to her _Now_.

That - where she’s supposedly ‘staying’ (Temporarily) at Renowned hotel - _Has_ a foyer.

“Thank you.” Remembers her Manners. Rue shifting comforting weight of bag—Solid and Familiar; rolling shoulder beneath strap. Nod to the shorter woman’s kind gesture as she (…gingerly) passes threshold.

Assistant wasting no time closing door after; mirror-edged wood casting skewed Reflections, returning to sizable frame with faintest of _clicks_.

“Well - Go on.” Blue eyes flash with open amusement — smile beamed her way as door is locked. Portia angling her head to indicate what lies beyond. “Don't feel like you have to Hold back on my account: Poke around as much as you want. I’m just here to check up on a few things.”

Rue nods again and kitten heels strut past her, coral lined feet flashing across blush of pink marble floor,

Single, metal-rimmed step. Other ascending to waxed parquet of adjoining room. Drape of neutral dress whipping around a corner.

(Doesn’t Immediately _follow_ )

Loiters;

Head: Full.

(Haze of Recovery…) Mind playing Catch-up after impromptu tour of Vesuvia Enterprises - given by Nadia Satrinava’s vivacious Executive Assistant.

Stayed. Mostly quiet—Observant—throughout - Portia not seeming to Mind the silence as she rattled off key points on each of the company’s levels, along with departments’ primary roles and objectives. Sprinkling her opinions on Who to Know (and Who actually _Mattered_ ) so naturally, Rue wouldn’t be surprised if it was included in Vesuvia’s visitor pamphlet. Employees her Tour Guide introduced on their way watching her as much as she Watched Them; Pointed Interest or Feigned Indifference disclosing she was _Expected_ …

 **Regarded**.

More of that (Strange)Undue— Respect.

Nothing else during the tour falling outside the realm of her investigations; though she was surprised to Discover - unlike Vesuvia’s other efficiently utilized levels - one she had meeting on —- Devoid of normal bustle. Nadia and Portia sole occupants of Topmost floor; latter’s desk situated where public elevator permitted arrivals. Undercurrent of Concern with appropriated office - sticky fear she’d be stepping on toes - _Unfounded_ upon viewing ample space to work with beyond span of a private conference room. Portia leading her to partitioned workstation with stunning view, shooting off several requisition emails at the speed of light via tablet for everything Rue’d possibly need. Woman simultaneously typing and giving rundown on All she did for CEO - and in extension— _Her_ ; if requested.

All in all—Despite _Extensive_ amount of new information she’d parse later from Notes—a Productive end to post-meeting tasks.

But the Day isn’t over—Yet.

Pushes: slow, orienting breath; rubbing knot between covered brows… Dipping. To slip off her own raspberry heels. Neatly set them beneath antique side table dutifully filling corner. Cool of marble tiles _seeping_ …soothing slight pinch of her toes…

Rue leaning to wall; shoulder pressed to gold-flecked curve of printed leaf as she switches to dark flats brought as backups. Damn Glad she thought to pack them in bag, along with other essentials—not knowing what Consultation with Eccentric CEO would bring.

Another breath.

Feet Welcoming— _settling_ —into cushioned soles. With what feels like First Still. In perpetual state of motion she’s kept up since morning. Gaze flitting… to delicate Luxury surrounding her—Just at entrance. Everything — Rich and Tempting…. Before Parting from wall. Ascending waiting step; to reunite with assigned Guide.

Freezes. Barely across _room_ —-

Brief Glance past corner Assistant vanished behind all it _Takes_ to recognize ‘accommodations’ Exceedingly **_More_** than she Dared suspect.

For One:

It’s a _Suite_.

Rooms. Branching off and seemingly _Endless_ \- Each more Gorgeous than the Last—-

 ** Filled**. Resplendent, Sun-kissed decor and Impeccably Arranged furniture like something off the cover of a Design magazine.

….What.

Only notices when tittering chuckles become full-out _Laughter_ she’s being Watched.

Portia tossing her a Wide, (shit-eating)crooked Grin, one arm slant and settled to hip. “Don’t tell me you think it’s too small.”

“There’s.” Points at It. Smooth cream lacquer of finish. “A Piano.”

“Oh, yeah - look at that…” trailed. Shorter Woman returning to task in suite’s colorful kitchen(— ** _Kitchen_** ). Completely _Unfazed_ by ample square footage; Staggering amount of —- _Grandeur_.

Rue staring at blazer-wrapped back. Eye slightly - twitching.

(Starting to Feel like she’s the Only One Left with any **Restraint** and Common _Sense_.)

“You don’t find any of this Strange?” Stray wonder if Nadia Satrinava treats _All_ her personal hires This Way…. “All - This?” Motions about them. “For a mere consultant?”

(Would have been happy with a decent air mattress and a bathroom door that _Locked_.)

Pale fingers dance across name brand contents lining sleek refrigerator door. “Boss Lady thinks you’ll deliver.”

Pauses. Gaze following easy, proficient movements; something oddly drawing in way Assistant inspects basic things.

(Her Competence.) Opening freezer next for routine sweep, then swinging out muted teal of cabinet doors. Sharp Blue eyes shrewdly Assessing. Faint rose of other’s lips parting - every other beat - to silently mouth words.

All while holding a _Conversation_.

Again,

That: niggling Feeling;

(No - _Pressure_ with cheery assistant) But Still a -- Worry.

Like she isn’t getting anything but: Surface.

Depths barely Grazed and Staunchly **Guarded** ….

 _ Omitted_ Truths

(Out of Everyone she’s met thus Far — Portia — Hardest to _Read_.)

Fascinating,)

Realistic.

A Certain type of Sense. Given the other’s Position; Proximity and _Who_ she Works for. But does Nothing to Quell: _Instinct_ — tug - she should Tread lightly…

Freckled, Open face possessing its own kind of **Danger**.

…Paces. To kitchen bar. Rue leaning against counter. “I’m Interested to know what You think.”

The other stalls her Inspection… Before checking sink’s garbage disposal. Propping a red brow beneath unruly curls once brief cacophony settles. “You want the assistant’s opinion?”

“You’re not just an ‘assistant’ to her.” Actively Analyzes woman’s figure. Set of tapered shoulders and - cock - to shapely hip.

Liquid measure of time between them where they simply Trade gazes.

“There’s no Coldness with you.”

Portia ‘hmphs’ - a frank sort of regard; like she’s found another item to check-off Mental list in her. Passing, Unknown Inspection. Dainty mouth curling at corner.

(Seemingly)Impressed. “You _Do_ have a good eye.”

“Did Nadia say that?”

“Ms. Satrinava said a lot of things.” (A Smart way of saying Nothing at all.)

Assistant smirking like she Knows It. Kitten heels skipping across blues, pinks and yellows of diamond tiles peppering majority ivory floor. Leaving kitchen to stroll to semi-glass enclosure of master bath that might as well have been a mini _spa_. Rue pressing from cool stone of counter to trail after her.

Watching other woman Continue diligent survey:

Note range of toiletries; quantity and quality of cloths, towels and robes.

(Decides to Backtrack.) “The Two of you seem Close.”

For Assistant and CEO.

“Yeah?” Questions and Answers in the same breath. (That steady - Give of: Nothing.) “But it’s always a pain being friends with your Boss, right?” Blue eyes scan contents of floating metal racks. Finger lifting to count products off. “I guess we just clicked.”

“It’s More than that.” (Disagrees.) Another eyebrow hiked her way. Portia casting glance over shoulder from Sure of her Tone—

Clearly Expecting- — Explanation.

(‘ _Hows_ ’ and ‘in _What ways_ ’)

Wanting her to **Prove** her Theory -

Rue Does not. “You never told me.” Ushers them back. “What you think.”

Freckled nose scrunches a bit (— and it shows they’re Both left - - _Wanting_ ). Evening out as Portia looks back to racks. “I ‘think’ you’re Good enough at what you do to keep Boss Lady's Attention.” Sees: that pretty mouth quirk from profile. “You wouldn’t have gotten this far, otherwise.”

“And that’s Enough?”

Other Woman Turns to her Fully; apparently done with her appraisal. “Let me level with you, here, as the one who handles Ms. Satrinava’s schedule: There isn’t an hour in her day that goes Unfilled. She Could have picked any number of tasks to carry out instead of meeting with you. Face-to- _Face_.” **Weight** to words - like _That_ ’s _Exceptional_. “Most of her meetings rarely go beyond twenty to thirty minutes. Yours was over an hour.” Assistant Nudges her in Passing as she makes to leave the room. “Feel special, kid.”

Rue pushes a breath. Rise to lips skeptical. “I wonder if you’re giving me too much Credit. The first initial meetings between Consultant and a new client are often Longer than the rest.”

That - Knowing smirk. “How’d you get into her office?”

\- Blinks. At sudden turn. Before Nearly sighing a second time at thought of the Spectacle.

“By managing to work out some - ‘cipher’ she decided to give me.”

Smirk widens to Grin. “And you thought it was Annoying, right? That she was totally just Messing with you?” Offered. One-shouldered shrug. “I’m not saying she wasn’t. Bet the code’s already changed by now.” (Sighs. Internally.) “But think about it: The CEO of Vesuvia Enterprises gave you _Complete_ Access to her office. You had to Earn it - and why _Shouldn’t_ you? - but it still hits deep considering you’re someone she barely even Knows.”

Doesn’t respond;

left standing in bathroom as Portia moves on with wink.

(-- Didn’t know or - consider -) Rue. Quiet for a few moments as she - processes the information. Thinking over new Perspective—Nothing she’d come to on her own. Move too obtuse for her:

Doesn’t know Nadia Satrinava Well enough.

(Not like assistant.)

Suite she occupies now Telling, certainly — even if only ( _Posturing_ ); extravagant Display of woman’s _Wealth_

— but:

Could she. Be so Important?

\- _Why_?

…smooths. Found lobe of ear between restless fingers before exiting. Portia pacing perimeter of what appears to be - cross between sitting room, reading nook and what looks like personal office. Impressive (and _Expensive_ ) desktop computer resting on window-facing desk. Angled alcove lined with more vibrant, floral wallpaper, yet more traditional than modern take in foyer. Pattern interrupted by winged armchairs and solemn lengths of restored bookcases.

Finds she can’t _Resist_ —Immediate Pull of colorful spines; books and magazines and professional journals huddled together along light oak shelves.

\-- Interesting.

(Things she’d personally enjoy)But many of the reads concerning Technology and Vesuvia in recent press.

Those forward-facing, propped by stylish stands, publications or articles regarding company’s Board specifically.

Nadia herself. (Crimson Leer and Tumbling Fuchsia-orange waves she **_Knows_** )—-

Provocative form of CEO Perched on throne of stacked Currencies on one cover, Toned Legs Crossed and—- _spilling_ from breathtaking Bespoke gown. Left Hand presenting business contract gnawed by inching flames; Spike of Blood-Red heel Aimed where Viewer’s jugular would be upon tilting to read. Headline— **Bold** —and Prominent in lower righthand corner:

‘ **Devil’s Due** ’.

Rue shakes her head.

Punchy, scrawling subheading claiming to divulge Nadia Satrinava’s outlook on ‘Business, Relationships and Claiming What’s Hers’.

(Honest - Marvel. Woman could even - _Arrange_ this.)

But: Won’t look a gift horse in the Mouth.

More Provisions to Aid her Task.

“So, Boss Lady told you about the members of the Board?” Blinks up; from bookcase musings. Catching Blue eyes watching her again. Woman halfway turned from illuminated computer.

Nods to inquiry. “Weird how they all have ‘V’ names, isn’t it? Apparently old Prez liked things fitting to Theme; some weird Ego kick. More Vs to pair with ‘Vesuvia’.”

(Caught common denominator in Executive Board names; but gave no real thought to it beyond: Coincidence.)

Read opinion pieces on former CEO’s own brand of…eccentricity. To bolster what was common knowledge. But didn’t think even him trivial enough to Hire on basis of letter.

“How do you believe Lucio compared to Nadia in terms of running Vesuvia?”

Portia snorts. Not polite. “He Didn't. Not to speak Ill of the Dead;” woman raises (somewhat) apologetic hand, “but it’s what I’ve heard. A _Lot_.”

“‘Heard’?”

“Ah - Lucio’s ‘reign’ was before I joined up with Vesuvia, so I missed the - - ‘honor’. Of knowing the bas-- _him_. Personally.” Rolls her eyes. “Still: the Executive Board carries on his Legacy well enough.”

Same - _Sneer_ she witnessed in Nadia’s office. Assistant shutting down computer, before jotting several lines on florescent sticky note pad. Pressing scribbled square to monitor’s corner - quick scan revealing list of usernames and passwords.

“Be straight with me.” Eyes widen slightly at sudden—Press. Portia Leveling her with Fierce Gaze from desk’s edge. “Are you just in it for the Recognition? The Money? Or are you actually Here to Help Ms. Satrinava with what she plans to do?”

(Another Marvel)Visible— ** _Shift_**. Nothing Left of Assistant’s casual demeanor; Heavy, Lingering _Scrutiny_ in its wake. Short stature doing Nothing to diminish: _Tall_ Energy.

 _Ah_ ,

(Suspects - this. Realest she’s seen of Her.)

“I want what’s Best for Vesuvia.”

Nothing More. Nothing Less.

Supplies it with ease. “Not a single Person. I assume that’s why I was brought on.”

Qualified Consultant Never Playing -- _Favorites_.

Assessing: Bigger Picture; beyond individual pieces.

“I look Forward to seeing if Nadia and the other members of the Executive Board agree once Discovering what ‘Best’ is.”

Doesn’t seem to Satisfy her evaluator -

But All she has to Give.

For Now.

“It’s nice to see an assistant who’s so Protective. From what I’ve been Told: Nadia believes you act in her Best Interest.” Brief flicker of a smile. “I have No Doubt everything I say to you will Reach her ears.” (Unsurprised. When Other doesn’t even attempt to Deny it.) “I Don’t have anything to hide.”

—Clients. Usually ones with Secrets.

Her Job Equal Parts: Investigation and Discovery.

“Ms. Satrinava doesn’t ask for help because she Needs to.” A Careful pause. Wary Blue - softening. “Something in you made her hope.”

Rue Stares. Lull… left between them. From Strangely vulnerable sentiment.

(Has a Feeling Assistant is aware of boss’ - ‘Vision’; but doesn’t feel it her Place to bring it up now.)

Only: One. Who can Provide that Answer.

Portia parting from desk; motioning toward alcove’s entrance. “Your Bedroom was the first place I checked, so I’ll leave that particular Treat for you to uncover on your own.” Open smile returns to other’s lips. “Everything Looks good, but let me know if you find anything not up to snuff.” Features turn a touch sheepish. “And since you likely want me out of your Hair—which is Absolutely _Gorgeous_ , by the way—” Nods to compliment, “I’ll just cover a few Need-to-Knows before Heading out.” Single finger playfully beckons, Assistant Confidently strolling from room. “Come, come.”

Follows: other’s behest.

Wondering if Decision to inspect her bedroom _First_ — More. Than what was supplied. Semblance of Privacy and Respect not needed for Common areas. Certain - Mindfulness - to multifaceted behavior.

Even when she isn’t — - **Trusted**.

Trails behind. (Didn’t notice during their Introduction)Brazen, unshaven ankles, licked by rippling skirt;

Uncovered (— _Unashamed_ ). Like the thin, faded scars criss-crossing her own legs.

Smiles.

“Room service is on the house - feel free to order whatever you like. Vesuvia has a Business account here and the staff already Know you’re Boss Lady’s _Special_ guest,” Red brows waggle, “so no need to be shy. You can even raid the minibar. All six of them.”

Can’t help a chuckle. Portia immediately fist-pumping to sound.

“She laughs! You’re so Professional and,” Assistant straightens, standing on tippy toes in heels. Hands balled and arms Rigid at sides; before dropping pose with grin. “It’s not a bad thing. Just wondered if I’d see you lighten up a bit. Lower that Guard of yours.”

“Lower my guard?” Arcs: hidden brow. “When it’s Clear I’ve been Led by you for hours; Placed in events — Outside my control — Perfect for gauging the new hire? Or did you think I wouldn’t suspect Tour and Inspection anyone could perform Planned, by You, Nadia — or Both?”

The other’s Grin curls higher - Positively _Impish_. “It was totally My Plan, I’ll have you know.” Something. Coquettish - to deliberate wink. “Thought I’d have my own Fun with you for a while.”

Rue sighs. Assistant’s expression only tugging wider as she reclaims abandoned tablet off living room table.

“A daily wake-up call’s been set up for you—excluding weekends, which are your own unless Ms. Satrinava says otherwise. So you’ll arrive at the office when I do.” Gesture back towards her bedroom surprise. “Closets and dressers are full; the clothes in there should be enough for your stay - but let me know if that becomes an issue. I’ve also arranged a local cleaner pick up your unmentionables each week to be ready come Monday. Can’t just throw _those_ in a washer.” (…Oh _God_.) Portia shoots her Another Look—Full of Wicked Knowing. “I’m sure you’ll be pleased with the spread: Everything was handpicked by Boss Lady, herself, and her fashion sense is to _Die_ for. But Don’t feel like you can’t ask for alterations or something from home; we’ll have Horatio—that’s your driver—pick up whatever you need.”

Fingers— _twitch_. Back to knot between brows. Too _Many_ things to Censure—(the utter _Ridiculousness_ of being Bought a wardrobe—if they were offering to _pick-up_ her things)…. But.

Smart enough to know not to argue with a woman simply doing her job.

(Especially when that woman is Immune or seen even - **_Worse_**.)

Instead:

( _Breathes through it_ )Nods.

Glad she Heeded client’s words on this being an—- Extended consultation. Already Having everything from her and Asra’s apartment she Needs.

(Doesn’t want this imposing on her partner anymore than it already _Has_.)

Wouldn’t Mind - but,

“Any Questions for me?”

Rue lowers her hand. About to shake her head; before reconsidering. “Actually - those devices around Vesuvia’s entry doors — the tall black strips that sort of resemble stripped down metal detectors? What are they?”

“Oh _yeah_ \- Boss Lady whipped those up a few years back after deciding metal detectors were a ‘Nuisance’.” (…’whipped’….) “Instead of being mass-based or going off with any ol’ metal - not to mention Loud and Embarrassing for those who trigger it - the strips you saw actually detect components in common weapons and certain devices.” Unmistakable admiration laces Assistant’s tone. “Gives us an Edge since metal detectors are super Obvious and plenty know how to slip things past them.”

“….Right.”

(Too much to break down There as well;)

another thing she files for later.

Portia smirks. “Your meeting with Ms. Satrinava and the Board’s tomorrow at nine. Breakfast will be ready at 7:30. Doubt we’ll have anything adequate for you at the office, but I’ll get that sorted. For now: your kitchen’s fully stocked and if you run out of anything or want something different, give me a ring. Speaking _of_ …” stretches last word; Digging something out of navy blazer pocket. “Here’s your Official Vesuvia Enterprises phone.”

Handed - glossy, thin cell. Accepting it with quick word of “thanks”; Back of phone smooth blue around well-known silver ‘V’ logo.

“Thought you’d appreciate a bit of Color.” Assistant bats lashes. “We won’t stop you from using your own, but I’m sure you Understand Why we’d prefer you use this one when inside Vesuvia or while relaying Vesuvia-related matters. Confidentiality and all that.”

“It won’t be an issue.” Recalls: Non-Disclosure she’d been emailed to e-sign before heading off to meeting.

“Glad to hear it. FYI: It has my number in there, your driver’s and Ms. Satrinava personal line.”

Rue pauses. Actual Surprise at last mention. “I thought I’d have to go through you to get in touch with her.”

“Like I said:” Portia’s lips thin in a way that shows she _Would_ have, "Feel special, kid.”

(Refrains commenting.) Not knowing how to Feel with more:

Uncommon.

“Your reservation for Dinner with Ms. Satrinava is at seven - so you have a good few hours to to acquaintyourself with the space and settle in. Horatio will be waiting outside the lobby at 6:30.” Tucks tablet beneath an arm; Clapping her hands together. “And that’s it! If you find you need anything else or have more questions, call or shoot a text - either’s fine with me.”

Another blind rustle in blazer pocket; Portia gently lobbing key card her way. Caught Dignified, thick plastic not only granting access to Suite; but entire Floor from elevator.

“I also have a copy—just in case you accidentally lock yourself out and need an Assistant in Shining Blazer.” Other woman beams at cheesy twist. Until it sobers; shifting into something with— **Weight**. “You’ll find it’s Good having me as an ally. I Know before others Know that I Know.” A Meaningful stare. “I may even let you in on a juicy rumor or two… If you can handle them.”

(Doesn’t miss: Trace of **Threat** and - _Challenge_ , in equal doses.)

Extends a Hand. Rue peering down to blue orbs with nothing but Sincerity. “I look forward to Working with you, Portia.”

Assistant giving her one last Survey up and down with Strict stare - before breaking into a Smile. “You’re an Interesting one, huh?” Takes: her offered hand with firm _Shake_. “Welcome to Team Satrinava.”

Rue - huffs: mixture between scoff and amusement from…Team name(?), other woman Cackling in Full-Bodied (almost crazed), high-pitched way that couldn't be anything but— _Genuine_. Exclaiming: “ _Too Late—You’re in It_!”

Sighs. Extending released hand in offer to walk her back to foyer; Portia leaving Suite with two-fingered wave, refusing suggestion she see her from hotel’s entrance.

“While I Do Love a gentlewoman: You just have Fun getting ready for your Fancy dinner.” _Wink_ Rue Knew she wouldn’t be Spared. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t~”

(Doesn’t - know her enough for that to be effective -)

Rue feeling shoulders lift - and subsequently Drop from breath. Watching Assistant strut down hallway to elevator - Until she’s chided back in moment call button is pressed.

Acquiesces; shaking head once more. Leaning against back of heavy grey door moment it Closes.

Alone.

Releases: long _stream_ of _air_ ;

(Immediate) sort of - - _Relief_. Even when in: Unfamiliar place.

 ** _Solace_**. That comes from Not Being mercilessly _Evaluated_.

(Smothers - Thought. There could be cameras in _Suite as well_ ) And

Lets Herself…

 _Unravel_ ….

(Becomes: **Rue**. Again.)

Eyes fluttering closed. …Until: Cold of door seeps through material of her top; cool wood against holes in crochet revealing skin.

Pushes from the door with tiny groan, kicking off flats for encore of Beautiful _chill_ ; marble tiles against her feet, Setting aside new work phone on side table canopying her heels.

Takes: Her Own tour.

_Purposeless_

Letting her Body adapt - ( _Fail_ ) - to same, Picturesque spaces….

Lulling sense of Decadence. Suite no different from general layout of most open concept Houses.

( — Doesn’t want to Touch anything)

Unable to - shake. _Itchy_ , nerve-feeling;

Like she strolls a Jewelry box. A: Prized; but **Kept** thing.

( **Kept** if she Becomes a _part_ of It.)

Gathers bag up from side to retrieve her personal phone. Swiping to camera function and snapping idle pictures to send Asra with caption:

‘ _My new ‘home’_.’

Knowing he’d Never forgive her for not giving up the goods on something so thoroughly _Excessive_.

Phone - _vibrating_ \- seconds later.

‘ _damn_. _Yous a suga baby_ ’

Rolls her eyes(—It was a _Mistake_ —) when eloquent first text is followed by several eyes emojis and that Nadia Satrinava is ‘ _Definitely_ ’ her new ‘ _Suga Mama_ ’.

Calmly(Indignantly) types out she hasn’t done anything Sexual to earn the title.

‘ _Yet~_ ’ Accompanied with smiley covering mouth with hand and another with rosy Blush.

Promptly Informs him his home is a Dumpster.

String of trashy gifs as she continues Suite photoshoot mixed with texts on how her day went—until sent an image of her own. Familiar purple snake draped around partner's neck and shoulders, undulating patterns Pressed fondly to ochre skin; glinting red eyes and flickering tongue flitted toward viewer.

‘ _Faust b jealous_ ’

(Almost tempted to text if he’s even _Working_ )But. Finds herself Ultimately **Defeated** by scaley-baby and Swift Requirement to request Asra give Faust a kiss on her behalf.

Receives a brown thumbs-up emoji and:

‘ _Make us Proud, Rue Rue. ;) Also Faust says ‘use protection’'_

….Closes conversation. Definitively Not telling him who she has dinner with in four hours before slipping phone back in bag.

Back in Enormous bathroom. Silently gaping at carved platform to step-in bath, sharing sumptuous pink marble with foyer, she _Didn’t_ want to freak out over while in front of Client’s assistant. Bordering Wall lined with ceramic octagonal tiles Expertly fit into individual metallic slots; extending to gleaming brass hardware of glass-encased shower beside it.

Manages to turn away. Padding over continuation of octagonal tiles in floor; concrete pieces scrawled with chalky abstract designs in dark grey. Surprisingly detailed; each with own unique pattern. A few featuring Solid outlines of leaves to evoke overall Floral theme. 

…Slows. At Reflection in series of oval wood framed mirrors delicately attached to glass; Awe( _Uncertainty_ ) staring back at her with every - shift. Lining her features; pink and yellow medley of Dawn eyes -- Questioning.

Raises a hand. To comb through Afro’s turquoise coils, spun tight against rich chocolate of her skin. Gaze falling to occupants of sink’s counter: Mahogany picks for her hair, wraps with mild sheen; artfully arranged oils….

So — _Planned_.

Blinks from sight and turns on faucet. Gathering cold water in shivering hands to Splash against face -

Breathing

Knows her **Capable** ;

(Knows she can _Do_ This)—But it feels _Immense_. Longer she stays in Impossibly Lavish backdrop—-More she Needs to - _Earn_ It.

… _You_ _will_.

Turns off faucet. Dabbing damp flesh with pristine, nearby hand towel. Knowing she can only Delay—- _Inevitable_ , for so long….

Leaves bathroom to Pace. To what Awaits her in Bedroom.

Instantly snared by: _Luring_ fragrance. Before she even steps Inside.

Room she’s expected to sleep in— _Culmination_ of Everything viewed thus far.

More pastel. Walls adhered with elegant textured coating; daring brush strokes of shimmering gold swept along distressed patches. Crafted, unique furniture: minimalist with striking angles, carrying same gleam. Low, platform bed—wrapped in striped teak—in Center of room, Most Impressive of them all. Colorful geometrics, grouped acoustic panels, artfully trailing inlaid headboard. Each backlit with soft LED glow. Stately, tufted bench at foot of striking bed.

Gaze wandering to dramatic Globe pendants with polished brass bases suspended from ceiling off to Left side. Small sitting area: coffee table and stylish chairs, staged in front of wall length, Curtained windows.

Approaches: stunning Arrangement of flowers, one source of room’s fragrant Perfume; set on low table. Fingers instinctively grazing tender petals.

Several live plants tastefully dotting Suite; but Bedroom feels **_Verdant_** in comparison.

Instead of replicated botanicals: ’Floral’ theme seeming to come to Magnificent Climax with rooted and pruned blooms in artisanal pots and stunning bouquets, with cut, displayed stems, in clear, ribbed vases.

Knows - a little about flowers from Asra; partner always happily rambling about flora he collected or photographed while traveling.

Ones that she Recognizes: Flashy red-yellow of Amaryllis; pink, red and orange Hollyhocks on preening stalks of Hollyhocks; and soft, pretty white of Camellias.

White-pink Rhododendrons—Bunched; glaring, burgundy splashes near stamens, staged on either nightstand flanking her bed.

So caught up in Lovely, Peculiar arrays, Almost _Misses_ — Other Side of Improbable Room.

…Greater part of wall: Towering Glass Panels.

Her - -

‘Closet’.

Feels More like severed _Boutique_. Cut and placed in room from Designer store. Curtain wall divided by silver beams; burnished, curved handles marking doors at center. _All_ of the clothes bought for her meticulously hung and arranged by Color: Length-long railings filled with crisp, stylish outfits still in plastic wrap. Shelved side walls presenting everything from folded jeans to office-ready slacks. Accessories, staggered on silver pegs, beside them.

Low lacquer platform slightly raised from ground even sporting different shoes and heels of various styles and functions - also edged in warm lit glow. Unquestionably Matching outfits above. Custom-built seating along their edges for - _Ease_ when Trying things on.

Every. Single. Piece. ( _Miraculously_ )Her Size. Or Looking damn close _To_ _it_.

 _Did she do this while I was in Portia's Tour_?

When having a _Meeting_?

(Still— _More_ )Two Golden-hued dressers against parts of wall that aren’t glass. Hesitantly. Opening their drawers to find neat stacks of various lingerie. All Clearly High-quality. All Brand New.

Ranging from - Shamelessly Risqué to Functional.

 _Ridiculous_.

(Doesn’t even want to - **_Think_**. On ‘Hows’ when she didn’t give _Any One_ her measurements.)

That CEO made: Selections. From - **Sight** \- alone.

Shuts drawers.

Feeling tension (Growing) at base of neck and shoulders — _flare_ anew.

Stalks away from ‘boutique’. Finds bare feet drawn to - warm of Natural Light. Eyes taking in Striking panorama of Downtown view from sitting area. High as suite is - able to see tops of neighboring buildings; cotton-trail wisps of clouds.

River and bridge—beyond. For getting back to the suburbs.

An - Interesting. In all of this. That she should find herself in _This_ hotel.

Nadia Satrinava not taking Advantage of one of her family's numerous chains.

Blatantly going so far as to _Pay_ one of their Rivals.

Shrugs; strap of bag from shoulder. Rue setting it down in closest chair.

Assistant’s words floating back to Fore.

She’s **In It** now.

Turns from windows; back to bed. Not noticing before from sheer amount of Eye-catching sights in room; but spies: medium-sized box - Dark and Faceted - on nearest nightstand.

Narrows eyes at it Coolly.

Lifting it. Gauging weight…before prying back lid.

(Not even Surprised) to find Sleek gunmetal band and tucked, enveloped note. Elegant, Exact script within. Handwritten—- _Cursive_ ; when Typing would be so Much Faster.

‘ _Our latest. How Fortunate, you are, possessing something Vesuvia’s own CEO_ _personally_ _programmed to Best suit your needs. Since you don’t accept gifts, consider it a Tool for your investigation. Paired with phone Portia supplied, it will keep Whatever is relayed between you and me. I also suspect it will pair Wonderfully with that pretty little wrist… - N_ ’

Sneaky.

 ** Stubborn**.

Examines device like a shackle;

A ‘Tool’;

A - gift?

Can’t Deny untraceable correspondence with client - at Will - in an environment that will Undoubtably Necessitate it - Invaluable.

But it also means there isn't any Need to Wear it unless she’s Working.

No more _Essential_. Than mouse or pen.

…snaps case closed. Box Returned where it waited. Deciding to head back to shown alcove; Filling time before Ordered Dinner with Prep and Research on Board and CEO.


End file.
